J Matthews Heo
"He's just my moirail, you dense motherfucker." Appearance J has black hair that reaches just pass his adam's apple and soft pink eyes. He usually wears his signature outfit which is his white under shirt, green vest, red tie, and black skinny jeans. Sometimes he's seen wearing a t-shirt and black shorts. The usual accesories he wear most of the time are his chain that he connects to his pants and wallet and the little 'sup guy' plush that clipped on to the chain. Personality J is somewhat of a killjoy to whatever fun his friend, Sizzle, has. He tends to overreact to small things and acts like a baby when someone questions his sexuality. He can be kind to his 'friends' only if they do the same. He's a bit closed off to the other students, but he likes it that way sometimes. Though sometimes he regrets not hanging out with his friends cause he misses out on awesome things. He can be a bit flirty sometimes but no one ever falls for his charms History When J was alive, he was a victim of Cyberbullying/bullying in general. He only had a few friends to stick up for him, but that did little help. He was teased, pushed around, and made fun of and all for what? He was pushed around for having a crush on someone, a jock more specifically. He just wanted it to get off his chest, but he didn't know who to tell. He wasn't really the kind of guy who would come out easily. The kids at his school were pretty judgmental so he made sure to keep it a secret. So out of boredom and secrecy, he went on this AI called Cleverbot. He usually told secrets to this thing when he needed to get something off his mind. J talked to it so much that he began to call it BEN rather than cleverbot. It seemed to like that name better then 'AI' or 'ROBOT'. He talked to it for only a little while and then left. J never told any living soul about his crush. However, it went viral around his school's website and soon taken down after teachers had seen it. The next few months for him had been a nightmare. People were laughing at him during class, kept leaving notes in his locker, and even tried to beat him up a couple of times. During his free periods he would stay up in his dorm room with his door locked and his curtains closed. He hardly talked to any of his friends and teachers had to take him out of his room. Mostly his principle. People kept passing (more like throwing) notes at hiim, saying some pretty homophobic things. The only person who never said a mean word to him other then his friends was the guy he liked in the first place. He wouldn't say anything at all to J. All he would do was stare at him and it made J feel as if he was just a freak. A few months later in June, A bunch of people began to message him at once. He was so afraid. Some of them even had death threats. He couldn't take it. The whole thing was spiraling out of control. Ben had even stopped responding to him. He took his exacto knife that he used for art class and slit both his wrists up to his elbows. He slowly bled out until his vision became blurry. J forced himself up and wrapped his bed sheets around his neck on one end and then wrapped the other end around the base of his ceiling fan. He stared at his laptop screen one last time and saw one more message from Ben. Cleverbot: Bye, James He toppled over the chair that held him up and slowly suffocated. Another message blinked from his crush. He only said a few words and logged off. It said "Sorry about my friends. I really am. There's nothing wrong with you. I hope you feel better." Trivia *He was trying to be a bishie in public at a con one time but a dude mistakened him for a Shota-con (Ex. of shota-con: Boku No Pico) *His closest and probably his only friend is Sizzle *He was a bit bi-curious at one point and had a crush on Rosswell *He will make up bullshit excuses to get out of work *Theme song is Pon Pon Pon *Major Castiel Fanboy *FireCrackerKitty was here *Damn it, Woman *Has a Cryaotic bodypillow *Jeff thinks he's Len Kagamine. Category:Characters